Crazy For You
by Mona Love
Summary: Chelsie. Post beach. Smut. Hidden and repressed desires...


_Hello my dear Chelsie shippers. This is a purely naughty bit of fun. I hope you enjoy it. There could possibly be a second chapter, who knows with me... ;) Love yas! Mona xoxo_

_Imagine your OTP lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had..._

Elsie tried to gain control of herself as a hot flush flowed across her bare and tingling body. She could feel the freckled pale skin of her chest and face burning as she recalled the evening she just shared with Mr. Carson. The distinguished butler of Downton Abbey, Charles Carson. Charles Carson, who was now at this very moment lying naked next to her. She could hear his heavy breathing beneath her ear and feel his chest heaving up and down. The gears in her mind were moving so quickly she was sure smoke was coming from her ears. What would he do? What would he say? What is he thinking? When he walked into the guest room to find her, she had never imagined they would be in the situation they now found themselves...

Charles saw a faint light down the darkened hall. What was she doing up here so late? Was she trying to avoid him in some way? Had he done or said something to offend her? He wouldn't be surprised if he did. He was always fumbling things up when it came to his Elsie. Of course she was only his Elsie in his mind. In reality he knew she found him inferior. Though she denied it at all cost, and boosted his fragile ego at every turn, he knew he would never be good enough for this nearly perfect angel of a woman. She was his savior, his light, his touchstone. All that he ever needed, and all that he ever wanted. He had been worried when she wasn't in her sitting room. It was nearing midnight and he had waited in his pantry for her. Usually it was she who waited for him to finish serving the family upstairs. He crept closer to the room and stood in the doorway. He watched as Elsie crawled across the bed on all fours. She held a cloth in one hand and grabbed onto the solid oak headboard with the other. Her bottom swayed as she rubbed hard across the dark wood. Her fist gripped the banister tightly and she worked the rag up and down the spindle. A soft curl came loose from it's pins and cascaded down her back. She rose up on her knees and her arm wiping across her brow before her hands went to her lower back, pushing her breasts out as she kneaded the sore muscles. She moaned softly as she dug her fingers into the knots. Charles had to hold in a groan as his body reacted to seeing her like this. So many times he'd watched that beautiful bottom or lovely round chest as she made her way down the hall, up the stairs, across the lawn. Without even thinking, he quietly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, turning the lock.

In order to avoid another torturous night of being locked away with a man she now most ardently lusted after, Elsie escaped upstairs to the attics. She had thought of turning in early, but her eager body had left her restless and wanting. She grabbed a rag and polish and headed down towards the guest rooms in the far East wing, an escape she learned early on in her days at Downton. She had always found Him extremely attractive, and after all, she was human. It was human nature to have these primal feelings of desire and lust, heat and passion. She had always been able to tame them and keep her demons at bay, but lately, in spite of her advancing age, they were taking a hold over her. Even the bright light of day could not keep the carnal images from her mind. She pushed open the solid cream door of the red room and entered the sultry abyss. Perhaps she should have chosen a less stimulating room, she thought amusedly. She sighed and went to work. Her body needing the physicality of it all.

Elsie was caught up in her chore but immediately whipped around at the sound of the door locking. "Mr. Carson!" She gasped, surprised to see him, embarrassed to be caught out like this. Still kneeling on the red satin bedcovers, she quickly attempted to slide herself onto her bottom and scoot herself to the edge of the bed, her skirts sliding up past her knee as she moved. "Oh!" She cried out and grabbed her back once more, a tight knot nearly bringing tears to her eyes. Elsie heard Charles' sharp intake of breath and looked up to find him red faced and staring intently at her leg. Specifically her thigh, where his eyes were now glued to the place where her white satin garter clipped tightly to the silky black stocking.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Hughes?" He offered quickly, averting his gaze and going to her side.

She didn't bother to right her skirts, instead she spoke softly, the pain drawing her Scottish lilt out. "My back. I don't think I can move Mr. Carson." She tried standing and fell forward right into Charles. He caught her under her arms and gently sat her back down on the bed, laying her on her side facing away from him.

"May I?" His large hands immediately went to her lower back, messaging and kneading her muscles. She rolled onto her stomach to offer him full access to her. Elsie couldn't help but whimper softly at the feel of his strong hands on her.

Still burning with desire for the woman beneath him, his fingers stopped moving when he heard her sighs. "Am I hurting you?" His deep voice was full of concern.. and something else.

"No...Please...Don't stop." She heard her voice pleading to him in deep and seductive way. "It feels so... It's helping." She couldn't stop herself. It felt marvelous to have his strong hands on her. The spasm in her back had subsided but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Her body burned beneath his touch. He ignited a desire deep within her, a tingling which made her press her thighs together tightly to stop herself from squirming beneath his hands.

"I'm glad it's helping Mrs. Hughes." Charles tried to keep his voice proper but she could almost feel the deep rumble of his chest as he hovered over her back. "Is it just here?" He asked, running his hands across her lower back, the silky material of her dress sliding under his fingertips as his thumbs pushed into the muscles just above her bottom. He felt as if the ground beneath him was shaking. He wanted nothing more than to drag her skirts up over her pretty round bottom and take her just like that. He cleared his throat in an effort to try and regain his composure. He was slowly slipping into madness. The longer his hands were on her body, the harder it was becoming to stop, the harder he was becoming for her.

"Oh..yes. Oh right there. Mmm...Mr. Carson." She purred softly, hoping to spark something in him. She knew it worked when she felt his palms just grazing her bottom, his fingertips moving lower and lower. He then slid his hands around her hips and gripped her dress tightly, pulling it slowly up her body. Elsie tried to remain calm as she felt her dress sliding up the back of her thighs. She would not speak...would not stop him. His hands moved slowly over her dress, from her hips down her thighs. She soon felt his soft fingertips on her stockinged legs. They brushed slowly up the back of her muscled calves, and when they slid past the back of her knees and met the soft sensitive flesh of her thighs she shook from the sheer ecstasy. Her center was throbbing now. An unfamiliar ache twisting in her stomach. She bit her lip to hold back her desperate need to moan and sigh in satisfaction. She heard a groan escape him and rolled over to find him still hovering over her, their eyes lock, they need no words at all. They move without thinking, only feeling. Their lips meet hesitantly at first, both timid and testing, the feeling so foreign to both. The breath together, falling deeper into each other with every shared inhale and exhale. "Charles.." She whispered against his lips, and in an instant he was pulling away from her, standing and backing away from the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Hughes. I do hope you can accept my apology. I..I in no way intended to disrespect you by...by doing that. I'm so.." He was muttering an apology when she easily rose from the bed and went to him. She pressed her fingertips across his lips to quiet him, then boldly took his hand and led him back towards the bed. She stopped when she felt the backs of her thighs against the mattress. She took his hands and placed them back on her hips. He gripped her tightly, refusing to move an inch without her express permission. Her hands then went to the buttons at her dress, her delicate fingers quickly moving down the tiny buttons along her chest. Charles watched her intently as she shrugged her dress from her shoulders. His hands still stayed steady on her hips, the bodice of her dress falling over them. The swell of her beautiful breasts pushing against her shift and corset. Her pale skin was dusted with freckles and he wanted to taste each one. Elsie placed her fingers beneath his chin and lifted his gaze to hers. "Touch me Charles...please."

Without a word Charles pulled her roughly to him and pressed his mouth to hers, tasting her soft lips in turn before moving slowly down her silky neck. Elsie's fingers dug into the lapels of his jacket, holding him to her, holding herself up. He continued to kiss and suck gently at her lips and neck while his hands slid from her hips to cup her breasts through her shift and corset. In his desperation to feel her, Charles tugged at the confining contraption. Elsie placed her hands on his and guided him to the busk, pressing his hands hard into the fabric. He felt the front come apart in his hands and tossed it to the side. Elsie took this chance to remove his jacket and tie. She worked at his collar and made her way down the row of buttons along his chest. They tore quickly at one another's clothing, both glancing and catching the others eyes where they only found lust, need, passion. As Elsie pulled his shirt from his body and slid her hands under his last remaining layer, Charles' hands were in her hair, gently tugging the pins out and letting them fall to the ground around them. His fingers soon full of her soft waves, he buried his face in her lightening tresses and inhaled deeply. "Oh Elsie." He growled deeply before finding her lips again and kissing her fiercely as his hands moved back down her body. He pushed her dress over her hips and it fell to the floor like a black pool around her feet. Charles could now feel every soft curve beneath her thin white shift. So little keeping him from her hot bare skin, yet he couldn't bring himself to make that final move, to undress her fully.

Elsie stepped back from him and tugged his undershirt from his waistband. Locking eyes with her he drew the shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. She maintained their steady gaze as she slid her delicate fingers down his broad chest and grabbed the waist of his trousers. She pulled him to her as she eased herself up onto the bed. She was on her knees in front of him, their height nearly matched in this position. She pulled him closer and he dipped his head to kiss her lips, which she met with an open mouth and willing tongue. Charles pressed his eager tongue into her mouth and they both couldn't help but imagine how it would feel in other places. Elsie worked the fastenings of his trousers, pulling them down as she sighed softly against his lips. She then drew her lips away, only to press them against his firm, hair covered chest. Her mouth was open and she tasted the salty skin with her tongue, placing worshipping kisses down his chest, his stomach, the band of his shorts. Charles shivered at her attentions and she pulled him to her and guided him onto the bed. She pressed his back up against the pillows of the headboard and straddled his thighs. Still no words had been spoken, none needed but the many words that passed between their eyes...I love you, I want you, I need you. Charles reached out for her, taking her shift in his hands. She nodded and lifted her arms as he pulled it over her body. A groan escaped him when he at last was gifted by her naked form. Clad only in her knickers, her beautiful full breasts swayed in front of him. He grabbed her hips and drew her closer, her center pressing firmly against his throbbing desire. His hands cupped her creamy white breasts and he kneaded them gently as his thumbs grazed their peaks. His desire taking hold of him he bent his head to take a pink tip into his mouth. His lips and tongue savoring every sweet sensation of the flesh. "Ohh Charles." Elsie's soft whimpering lilt caressed his ear as she held him to her breasts. "Mmmm...yes...ohhh." She pushed down hard onto his shaft and instinctively moved her hips against him. Knowing his moments would be numbered, Charles released her sweet nipple and took her hips in his hands. His fingers worked the knot at the waist of her knickers as he watched her eyes darken as they found his. He gave her a half smile, and she knew that he was in there. Her Mr. Carson was doing this to her, with her...and he wanted it just as badly as she. He slid the stark white fabric down her hips, his hands sliding around to cup her bottom, his fingers wrapping around and pressing into the hot flesh between her thighs. Elsie jerked against him as his fingers slipped between her wet lips. He sat upright and rolled Elsie off him and onto her back. He looked down to find her smiling at this sudden move. His hands ran up her stocking clad legs until they reached the cotton knickers now bunched around her hips. He grasped them with both hands and in slowly slid them down, his breath catching when he exposed the curl covered juncture of her thighs. He kissed the skin of her hip, the top of her thigh. He pulled her stockings off as he trailed his hands down her shapely calves, her delicate feet. He kissed the top of her foot, the curve of her knee. His hands slid up the inside of her thighs and slowly parted them as he kissed his way closer to her hot, wet, center. "Mr. Carson!" Elsie gasped, and he smiled as his lips found her. Elsie panted and squirmed beneath him as his long, expert-like tongue drove her the brink of ecstasy. "Charles I...I...ohhhhh my man.."

Hearing her call him her man drove him near madness. He sucked and lapped at her sweet, silky skin as if he were the ocean and she the sand upon the beach. Oh the beach, how he'd love to take her back there. Make love to her among the waves and sand. That was precisely the moment he knew he was breaking. Since that day on the beach and the sweet, simple touch of her hand, he knew the moment they were in now was as inevitable as the coming of the tide. Elsie was thrusting up to meet his tongue as she began to shudder and shake beneath him. "Ohhhh...Charles..." Her Scottish lilt purred his name as she came against his tongue. Charles kissed his way up the pale, freckled skin of her stomach and chest, smiling down at her before kissing her lips softly.

Elsie still had a fire in her eyes and gently pushed him up off her. Once again Charles found his back against the pillows and headboard. Elsie crawled over him on all fours, kissing him soundly. She was satiated, but still hungry for more. She wanted him. She wanted him in every way imaginable. Her desire to to taste him had been one she'd dwelled on many times over the years. She was quite certain after what he just did to her, the liberty was hers to take. She ran her hand over his shorts, his throbbing shaft jerking at her touch. She smiled up at him and took the waistband of his shorts in her hands. Pulling them down as he lifted his hips from the bed. When he sprung free from the confines of his shorts Elsie was memorized by the sheer beauty and size of his manhood. Her fingertip trailed up the long column, the skin like satin and silk. She teased the hard tip, drawing circles around it before sliding back down. "Oh Els...I.." Charles was unhinged and beautiful. She loved seeing the control she held over him...hadn't she always? Without a word she smiled up at him as she bent and drew her tongue along his shaft. Charles hissed and groaned deeply. Elsie giggled softly as she took him into her mouth, sucking at his tip before pushing her lips down his length. "Ohhh...Elsie I..." She slid up and down him, tasting and savoring every moment of pleasure she was giving him. "Please..Elsie I want you." So focused in her attentions to him, his hand finally came down to her shoulder and he gave her a slight nudge. She looked up at his glazed over eyes. "Come here love." He commanded her softly. She pouted slightly and reluctantly released him and slid up his body. "That was wonderful, but I need you. Can I have you Elsie Hughes?"

"Always." She whispered against his lips as her legs spread around his thighs and her wet center rubbed against his hard, silken, shaft. Charles kissed her back roughly and rolled them until she was lying beneath him. He stroked his hand down her soft thigh and pulled it up around his hip. He locked eyes with his love. Oh how he loved her, had loved her for so long.

"Marry me, Mrs. Hughes." He breathed the words out. He needed this. He needed to know she was his forever. That nothing would take her from him.

"Yes." Was her only reply as she smiled and pushed up against him. He could feel her tight wet center begin surrounding him and he pressed down into her gently. She hissed and bit down on her lip, her back arching at the sweet feeling of him filling her so completely. Her hips began to roll beneath him as he rocked slowly against her. Deep groans and growls rumbling from his chest as he tried to keep himself restrained in his movements. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her to enjoy every moment of their first union. Elsie thrust up beneath him, driving him faster and harder into her. "Yes Charles... Yes! Like that!" She cried out as he pumped into her in hard long strokes. He bent his head and his lips closed over one of her hard, pink nipples. He sucked softly as his hand moved to stroke her other breast.

Elsie hands ran up and down the length of Charles' broad and muscled back and shoulders. Her nails dragging down his skin and leaving her marks, staking her claim in his flesh. He watched her beneath him, her wild eyes meeting his, her parted lips sighing his name. He lost all control when he felt her shaking beneath him, felt her tight, hot center clenching him over and over again. His release hit him like a wave rolling over him as he continued to push into her and sustain the pleasure as long as he could stand. He arms trembled beside her body as he held himself over her, just lowering himself onto his elbows so he could kiss her parted and swollen lips. "I love you my beautiful lass. I love you so much."


End file.
